Sasuke, el asexual
by RinixosA
Summary: Sasuke siempre pensó que era asexual... hasta que encontró a Naruto en una posicion comprometedora. SasukexNaruto. One-shot Traducción


**Notas de la traductora:** Hola, traigo esta traducción de un fic hecho por S Girlie, así que, como dije, el fic no es mío, para nada, solo está traducción que espero no haya quedado muy gay, es mi primera traducción yOy!!

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Qué puedo decir?, me metí a un rol y creí que esa sería una idea magnífica para una historia. Me gustó mucho la manera en como quedó, estoy algo contenta y eso.

Lo dedico a todos los que alguna vez se cuestionaron su asexualidad.

VAMOS CON EL FIC!!!

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Sasuke y soy asexual. Digan lo que quieran de mí, pero tengo mis razones. La gente me da asco… especialmente las mujeres. No sé qué hace que nada me _encienda,_ pero aparentemente los Uchiha compartimos el mismo problema.

Claro que cuando digo todos los Uchiha, me refiero a mi hermano y a mí. Estoy seguro que Itachi comparte mi _orientación,_ ¿por qué otra razón destruiría el clan? El pobre debió haber sido tan frígido, que sus testículos debieron haberle apretado hasta que ya no quedó nada de éstos, pero claro, siendo el bastardo que es, no creo que le importara. La masculinidad no es importante para alguien que usa cola de caballo y se pinta las uñas.

En mi opinión, no hay nada malo conmigo, lo único que me preocupa de mi estilo de vida es obvio: nunca me he excitado. Cuando no hay nadie que pueda hacerlo, es muy difícil, en especial si el mundo está lleno de gente fea que me desalienta. Mi pobre pene nunca se ha despertado, es curioso… como se debe sentir estar rígido _ahí_ y todo eso, disfruto de mi asexualidad, pero una vida de no sentir nada me ha hecho sentir vacío, quiero saber como es estar excitado y querer follar a alguien sin importar nada más.

Así que me levanto de mi cama, determinado a _animarme_. Miro hacía mis pantalones y le sonrío a mi entrepierna, hoy es tu día, no me decepciones. No tengo dudas de que venceré en mi misión, y cuando logre tener una erección todo el mundo lo sabrá y será genial.

Rápidamente me visto de la manera más sexy posible. Si todo lo demás falla y no consigo a nadie que me haga sentir _caliente _ bastará con mirar hacía abajo, ya que (según la población femenina de Konoha) estoy tan bueno que sería capaz de excitarme a mi mismo, y no es que haya pasado alguna vez, pero puede que hoy suceda.

Voy caminando hacia el lugar donde me encuentro con mi equipo, intentando ver la mayor cantidad de traseros posible. No se porqué, pero hay muchos que dicen que la parte donde la espalda termina es capaz de agrandarte _eso_, estoy algo escéptico, pero igual probaré. Aunque me de algo de asco, le agarraré el trasero a una mujer y… Dios, eso fue un gran error ¿Cómo se supone que voy a _calentarme _si una mujer me da una cachetada? ¿Se supone que eso debe gustarme? Bueno, sea como sea, no logró que sintiera nada, debe ser que no soy un hombre de traseros.

Cuando estoy llegando al puente mi moral está cada vez más baja, no hay NADA en la población femenina que me atraiga, ni los pechos, mucho menos los traseros, ni siquiera el cabello; es repulsivo, ni siquiera puedo estar cerca de ellas, no lo soporto. Cuando estoy a punto de darme por vencido, llego al puente; no hay nadie esperando, así que suspiro con frustración , pero después de esto noto como los arbustos se mueven , voy a ver que esconden … y Dios, ¿qué es lo que veo?

— ¿Qué diablos estás mirando? —Grita un sonrojado Naruto vestido como sirvienta francesa, ¡Oh, Dios mío!

¿Como me va a preguntar que estoy mirando?, ¿quién iba a pensar que el idiota se vería tan lindo, tan sexy? Encontré mi fuente de excitación del día, hasta de la semana. ¿Cómo me puedo considerar asexual si no puedo dejar de mirarlo? Naruto, niño travieso, ven y dale a Sasuke amor.

—Deja de burlarte de mí, Sasuke —reclama, alejándose de los arbustos y mirándome—. Algún imbécil se robó toda mi ropa y dejó esto.

GRACIAS, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS. Quien hubiera sido capaz de hacer que Naruto dejara ese horrible traje naranja tiene mi respeto. Nada más verlo con ese traje hace que mi pene quiera hacer cosas muy _sucias_ y _traviesas_ con él. Misión cumplida.

—Deja de mirarme así —alega, sacándome de mi trance—. Necesito ropa, AHORA… Sasuke, deja de mirarme la entrepierna, esto es importante.

Pero… ¿Qué podría ser mejor que verte tu entrepierna, mi lindo esclavo sexual? Quiero decirte, que por primera vez siendo mucho _calor_ en mis pantalones, debería llevarte a mi casa y demostrarte lo _agradecido_ que estoy.

— ¡Sasuke! —Grita de nuevo, alzando sus brazos— ¡Mi cara está aquí!, por favor, ponme atención, es importante —hago como si estuviera mirando a su rostro aunque no sea verdad, igual no creo que se de cuenta.

—Toma hasta un mes para que puedan hacerme mis trajes de nuevo, y necesito cambiarme, YA. No creo que te sorprenda que esté muy avergonzado y voy a tragarme mi orgullo para pedirte que me prestes algo de ropa… por esta vez.

No puedo dejar de sonreír ¿en serio cree que lo ayudaré? ¡Claro que no! Lo siento Naruto, pero te ves DEMASIADO sexy en tu traje de sirvienta. Estoy considerando robarte la ropa todos los días solo para verte así siempre. Dale un beso de despedida a tu orgullo, idiota; oficialmente eres propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha, y quiero que mi mascota se vea bonita.

—Así que, si no es mucho pedir —se sonroja y baja su mirada con mucha vergüenza— ¿Puedes llevarme a tu casa para que me pueda quitar esta estúpida cosa?

¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! Ven conmigo mi pequeño Naruto. Estoy seguro que encontraremos algo que te quede bien ¿Yo, podría ser?

Prepárate, voy a sacar 16 años de privación sexual en tu lindo trasero. Porque, por lo que veo, dejo de ser un asexual.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado la traducción, y el fic xD

Personalmente yo amé la historia, es muy graciosa, me tuvo riendo bastante tiempo xDDDD, y no sé, es bien pensada, no hay muchos fics así, y es muy crack :rezar:

Los reviews comentando el fic me harían muy feliz yOy!!!


End file.
